equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rarity/Gallery/Legend of Everfree
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' That's not like you.png Sunset and friends helping Twilight pack EG4.png Rarity holding Twilight's Fall Formal dress EG4.png We're gonna be out in the woods.png If we were going to the moon.png I'd insist she pack an evening gown.png One never knowns.png Midnight Sparkle appears in Twilight's room EG4.png Rainbow, Rarity, and AJ getting erased EG4.png Before we arrive.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Some of our favorite memories.png We're sure you will too.png Principal Celestia talking to campers EG4.png Principal Celestia excited about camp EG4.png Sci-Twi and Applejack riding the CHS bus EG4.png Fluttershy, Spike, and Rarity riding the CHS bus EG4.png Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Rarity "some R&R" EG4.png Rarity "too much for my taste" EG4.png Pinkie "I'll say!" EG4.png Applejack talking about CHS's magic EG4.png Sci-Twi watching Flash Sentry walk away EG4.png Equestria Girls covering their ears EG4.png Campers listening to the loudspeaker EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa addresses the campers EG4.png The Equestria Girls gathered EG4.png Rainbow "rock climbing!" EG4.png Rainbow "archery!" EG4.png Gloriosa "naturally!" EG4.png Rarity thinking of an activity EG4.png Rarity suggesting a fashion show EG4.png Rarity "modeled by my classmates" EG4.png Rarity getting very excited EG4.png Gloriosa "a camp tradition!" EG4.png Gloriosa "every year, campers work together" EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png Gloriosa, Timber, and cheering campers EG4.png Timber giving girl campers tent assignments EG4.png Pinkie assigned to Emerald Tent EG4.png Rarity assigned to Emerald Tent EG4.png Sci-Twi's friends laughing at her EG4.png Sci-Twi looking annoyed at her friends EG4.png Rarity "that was adorable!" EG4.png Gloriosa gets the campers' attention EG4.png Filthy Rich makes an appearance EG4.png Gloriosa "check on his old stomping grounds" EG4.png Equestria Girls suspicious of Gloriosa's claim EG4.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity walk to their tents EG4.png Rarity "I'm all for learning safety rules" EG4.png Rarity and Applejack walk toward the camera EG4.png Applejack "we're in the middle of the woods" EG4.png Rarity and Applejack walking to their tents EG4.png Rarity "she appreciates a well put-together look" EG4.png Applejack "fair enough" EG4.png Applejack "don't put me in one" EG4.png Applejack points an accusatory finger at Rarity EG4.png Rarity "no... yes!" EG4.png Rarity and Applejack outside Sunset's tent EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy gazing at the water EG4.png Equestria Girls collaborate on the new dock EG4.png Fluttershy "feed the ducks and fishies" EG4.png Rainbow "lanterns so you can see at night!" EG4.png Watermelody drawing the new dock EG4.png Rarity "it's stunning!" EG4.png Rarity "an absolutely perfect runway" EG4.png Rarity "for my camp fashion show!" EG4.png Rarity "you say 'tomato'" EG4.png Rarity "perfect place to showcase" EG4.png Rarity "glamorous boho-chic stylings" EG4.png Principal Celestia "it's going to be a lot of work" EG4.png Pinkie getting super excited EG4.png Pinkie "adult supervision!" EG4.png Campers start building the new dock EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Rarity telling a scary story EG4.png Rarity "she was wearing purple socks" EG4.png Rarity "...with a burgundy dress!" EG4.png Rarity screaming with fear EG4.png Rarity realizes no one else is scared EG4.png Rarity "purple and burgundy, darlings!" EG4.png Rarity "the same color family!" EG4.png Rarity shrieking with fear again EG4.png Rarity realizes still no one is scared EG4.png Derpy, Sunset, Sci-Twi and Rarity listening EG4.png Timber raising his hand EG4.png CHS campers frightened by shadowy eyes EG4.png Sunset "why'd you come out of the bushes?" EG4.png Gloriosa accompanies Snips and Snails to their tents EG4.png Sunset amused by her friends EG4.png Rarity "oh, hear-hear" EG4.png Rarity "more than our fair share of those" EG4.png Rarity recalling the first and second films EG4.png Rarity recalling the Friendship Games EG4.png Rarity realizes she is upsetting Sci-Twi EG4.png Rarity grinning nervously at Sci-Twi EG4.png Sci-Twi "I'm gonna turn in" EG4.png Rarity discovers gem dust in the lake water EG4.png Rarity running onto the destroyed dock EG4.png Equestria Girls surveying the dock damage EG4.png Fluttershy "the fishies are eating well" EG4.png Sunset "maybe we can still fix this" EG4.png Rarity "we have to try!" EG4.png Rarity "Camp Everfree needs a runway!" EG4.png Applejack corrects Rarity "dock" EG4.png Rarity looking at her fingernails EG4.png Sci-Twi looking back at her friends EG4.png Celestia and campers at the rock climbing wall EG4.png Principal Celestia supervising the rock climbers EG4.png Trust that applejack will spot you.png Go faster than your going.png Applejack shocked at Rainbow Dash's bluntness EG4.png You have to wait a little longer.png Rarity starts to climb the rock wall EG4.png Celestia and campers feeling the earth quake EG4.png Rarity loses her grip on the rock climbing wall EG4.png Rarity flails helplessly on the rock climbing wall EG4.png I believe I like to come down now.png Rarity gets hoisted high into the air EG4.png Rarity plummets down the rock climbing wall EG4.png Applejack saves Rarity from hitting the ground EG4.png Rarity yelling at Applejack EG4.png I don't know what happened.png She was light as a feather.png I was scared half to death.png Applejack offers to help Rarity with her harness EG4.png Rarity pushes Applejack back with a diamond shield EG4.png Rarity's shield pushes Applejack backward EG4.png What in the world just happen.png Oh dear.png Rarity apologizes to Applejack EG4.png Did I just do whatever that was.png Twilight starting to feel guilty again EG4.png Twilight leaving to get Applejack a towel EG4.png Sunset and Spike follow after Twilight EG4.png Twilight, Sunset, and Spike leave the rock climbing area EG4.png Applejack and Rarity enter the mess hall EG4.png Did you tell them what happened.png So crazy.png Hoisted Rarity up the rock climbin.png Way more strength than I usually do.png I made a diamondy thing appear.png Normally I be excited about.png The facets were just perfect.png Applejack interrupting Rarity EG4.png It knocked Applejack over.png If you had some sort of super speed.png Why you were gone for so long.png Not all of us have gotten.png I have not.png Twilight angrily shakes her head at Sunset EG4.png Sunset Shimmer covering for Twilight again EG4.png Fluttershy suggests Gaea Everfree as the culprit EG4.png Equestria Girls turn to face the mess hall doors EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy in the messy camp cafeteria EG4.png Gloriosa touches Sunset's arm as she walks past EG4.png Sunset Shimmer looks where Gloriosa touched her EG4.png Enough with the screaming.png Nobody did.png Sunset Shimmer confused by what she heard EG4.png Sunset hears Principal Celestia on the loudspeaker EG4.png Equestria Girls listening to Celestia's announcement EG4.png I don't know about the rest of you all.png Rarity, Sunset, and Twilight listening to Applejack EG4.png I was oh so excited.png Rarity excitedly clapping her hands EG4.png We should try to figure it out.png What the rest of you want.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy making paper lanterns EG4.png Rarity making a paper lantern EG4.png What are you doing.png Putting marshmallows in my lantern.png Then when we light them.png Mine will be beautiful and delicious.png Canterlot High campers make paper lanterns EG4.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png Sunset and Rainbow approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png CHS campers holding their paper lanterns EG4.png CHS campers release their lanterns into the air EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Equestria Girls repairing the dock EG4.png Give us a hand here rarity.png Oh I'd love to.png Rarity holding a hand-sewn poncho EG4.png At the pace you two are moving.png The runaway will ever be finished.png The dock.png It's gonna get finished.png Applejack goes back to hammering EG4.png Equestria Girls afraid to use their powers EG4.png I'm all out of nails.png Pinkie's friends looking at her on the dock EG4.png Pinkie's friends fearful of the box of nails EG4.png Rarity makes a force field EG4.png Rarity standing over Rainbow and Fluttershy EG4.png I didn't mean to.png Rarity helps Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy up EG4.png I don't know how to control this.png Sunset Shimmer joins her friends on the dock EG4.png We can't just brush these powers aside.png Doesn't seem like the ideal time.png But when it found you.png You know it was fate.png It might seem scary now.png It can be wonderful too.png How about we embrace the magic.png Sunset Shimmer about to twirl on the dock EG4.png Sunset Shimmer doing a twirl on the dock EG4.png Rarity painting a fish-feeding box EG4.png Rarity looking out at the water shocked EG4.png Derpy about to fall into the water EG4.png Rarity flings a diamond shield toward Derpy's boat EG4.png Applejack and Rarity see Sunset Shimmer singing EG4.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity follow Sunset Shimmer EG4.png Sunset Shimmer puts a hand on Pinkie's shoulder EG4.png Sunset Shimmer sharing a hug with Pinkie Pie EG4.png Rainbow Dash zipping up to join her friends EG4.png Sunset Shimmer and friends walking arm-in-arm EG4.png Applejack and Fluttershy smile at each other EG4.png Sunset's friends smile at each other as she sings EG4.png Sunset Shimmer and friends at the edge of the dock EG4.png Sunset and friends surrounded by magic particles EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png Rarity wants to do a fashion show run-through EG4.png The stitching on your poncho.png Rarity making one last stitch in her poncho EG4.png I am now.png Sunset Shimmer leaving to find Twilight EG4.png Wondercolts begin their fashion show run-through EG4.png Rarity inspecting Applejack's bohochic outfit EG4.png Rarity inspecting Lyra's bohochic outfit EG4.png Where are twilight and sunset.png They're missing our dress rehearsal.png The girls don't know where Twilight and Sunset are EG4.png We can get started without them.png Rarity signalling DJ Pon-3 to begin EG4.png DJ Pon-3 setting up her record player EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited to go down the runway EG4.png Rarity encourages Fluttershy onto the runway EG4.png Fluttershy, Lyra, and Bon Bon go down the runway EG4.png Applejack straightening her bohochic outfit EG4.png Told you you'd like it.png It's alright I guess.png Applejack biting her lower lip EG4.png Applejack wants to keep her bohochic outfit EG4.png Applejack starts walking down the runway EG4.png Rarity starts strutting down the runway EG4.png Wondercolts walking up and down the dock EG4.png Pinkie Pie happily walking down the runway EG4.png This is only a preview.png I've got another entire line.png Rarity excited about to debut her full fashion line EG4.png Rarity surprised to hear the music stop EG4.png Campers looking surprised EG4.png Rarity gasps dramatically EG4.png Oh my goodness.png Equestria Girls shocked by Gloriosa's transformation EG4.png Are her feet not touchin the ground.png Pinkie Pie "Freaky-deaky!" EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Equestria Girls jumping off the camp dock EG4.png The Wondercolts' dock is destroyed again EG4.png Literally just finished building that.png Equestria Girls listen to Gloriosa Daisy sing EG4.png Fluttershy looking up at transformed Gloriosa EG4.png Fluttershy sighing with exhaustion EG4.png Why do these kinds of things.png What are we going to do.png Rarity and AJ look up at Rainbow EG4.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ agree with Rainbow EG4.png Main five stack their hands on top of each other EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited to save the day EG4.png Pinkie Pie excitedly hugging Rainbow Dash EG4.png Me, too.png Enough about our wardrobe.png We've got to stop gloriosa.png Rarity appears to protect Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG4.png Rarity ponies up as she saves Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG4.png Rainbow Dash rescuing Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG4.png Rarity protects Applejack from the vines EG4.png Rarity and Applejack in a diamond bubble EG4.png Applejack and Rarity duck under flying sprinkle jar EG4.png Pinkie's sprinkle jar makes large hole in the bramble wall EG4.png Equestria Girls look at the large opening in the wall EG4.png This isn't working.png Gloriosa's wall of brambles grows even higher EG4.png Why are you fighting me.png Equestria Girls listen to enraged Gloriosa EG4.png Camp everfree is absolutely delightful.png I just don't know that I'm quite ready.png My weekly trips to the spa.png Equestria Girls back away from Gloriosa's vines EG4.png Rainbow Dash crashing into her friends EG4.png AJ and Rarity happy to see Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Equestria Girls happy to see Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Rarity creating a large diamond shield EG4.png Rarity holds the vines back with her magic EG4.png I can't keep this up forever.png Rarity's diamond shield starts to crack EG4.png Rarity falling over exhausted EG4.png You have to be stronger.png You are a light darling.png Midnight-Twilight surrounded by her friends EG4.png Equestria Girls acquire the magical geodes EG4.png Equestria Girls glow in the color of their geodes EG4.png Rarity powering up EG4.png Rarity in her Crystal Guardian form EG4.png Main six in their Crystal Guardian forms EG4.png Equestria Girls in their Crystal Guardian forms EG4.png Equestria Girls bathed in the color of their geodes EG4.png Equestria Girls emanating pillars of light EG4.png Equestria Girls bursting with light EG4.png Wisps of light rain upon Camp Everfree EG4.png Equestria Girls floating to the ground EG4.png Equestria Girls look at the cheering campers EG4.png Don't care what they are.png They are gorgeous.png The other collection I was working on.png Rarity still excited to put on a fashion show EG4.png Rarity's friends all stare at her EG4.png Or a ball.png Rarity grinning from ear to ear EG4.png Our band could play.png I could help write a new song.png A crystal ball.png Rarity bursting with excitement EG4.png We got this.png Equestria Girls stack their hands on top of each other EG4.png Rarity playing her keytar EG4.png The Rainbooms begin playing Legend You Were Meant to Be EG4.png Rarity and Applejack singing together EG4.png Rarity and Applejack holding hands EG4.png Rarity and Applejack singing hand-in-hand EG4.png Rarity, AJ, Sunset, and Pinkie Pie singing EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls fishing in canoes EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls lying in the grass EG4.png Rarity channeling her shield magic EG4.png Rarity producing multiple diamond crystals EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls roasting marshmallows EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls smiling together EG4.png The Rainbooms performing Legend You Were Meant to Be EG4.png Rarity, AJ, Sunset, and Rainbow singing on stage EG4.png The Rainbooms showered with confetti EG4.png CHS campers cheering for the Rainbooms EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy thanking the Rainbooms EG4.png Rarity teasing Twilight Sparkle again EG4.png Sunset he does seem like a pretty cool guy EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeding next to her friends EG4.png Rainbow Dash our awesome new superpowers! EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeding past her friends EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeding onto the stage EG4.png Rainbow Dash set up the stage EG4.png Rainbow Dash appears holding a pizza EG4.png Rainbow Dash I love my super-speed! EG4.png Sunset Shimmer the source of the superpowers EG4.png Fluttershy you're not gonna ask us EG4.png Sunset Shimmer meant to have them all along EG4.png Equestria Girls in happy agreement EG4.png The Camp Everfree dock is repaired again EG4.png Rarity the runway is finished EG4.png Applejack I think you mean the dock EG4.png Rarity to-mah-to, tomato EG4.png Pinkie Pie tossing confetti and marshmallows EG4.png The Camp Everfree dock is destroyed yet again EG4.png Equestria Girls in speechless shock EG4.png Rarity fainting EG4.png Category:Character gallery pages